


Late-Night Musings

by starlightthroughbrokenglass



Series: Angels And Humans Falling In Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightthroughbrokenglass/pseuds/starlightthroughbrokenglass
Summary: Dean gets woken up in the middle of the night because Cas has to share his thoughts on the wonders of the human body.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angels And Humans Falling In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839301
Kudos: 18





	Late-Night Musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I've written for a friend on Tumblr and now finally decided to also add here. There's no plot to speak of, but there's fluff to enjoy :D

"Dean. Dean, wake up."

"What," came the answering groan.

"Dean, have you ever thought about the fact that if you were played different voice recordings, you probably wouldn't be able to recognize your own voice?"

Dean fumbled for his phone in the dark and lit the screen to see how late it was. Or in this case, how early.

"Dude, it's 3:25 am."

"Yes. But Dean, think about it!" came the way too chipper answer for this early in the morning.

Dean flopped onto his back grumpily, turning his head to squint at Cas in the dim light filtering into his room from under the door.

"Why is it 3:25 in the freaking morning, Cas?"

Cas paused for only a moment, looking at Dean and giving him a bright smile that almost made Dean forget about the fact that it was still the middle of the night and Cas had woken him to discuss his musings on the human body. Dean wished he could say it was the first time.

"Isn't it incredible that you probably wouldn't be able to pick out your own voice in a line-up?"

Dean looked at Cas for a moment, then sighed, a fond smile playing on his lips. He leaned over to his boyfriend and whispered, "Cas."

Then he kissed him.

"Wha—"

Another kiss.

"Bu—"

Another kiss.

"Just shut up, would you?"

He kissed him again, and then once more for good measure. Then he snuggled up to Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist, sliding his leg between Cas's and resting his head on his chest.

"Tell me tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
